


Oh Baby, Baby.

by lullatone



Series: Life Of Our Own [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, dad buck!, the firehouse crew is all one big family and you cant change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullatone/pseuds/lullatone
Summary: Life with an infant isn't easy, but it isn't hard either. Not when you've got a good family to back you up.





	Oh Baby, Baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2019 yall!! Have some baby fic!! Isla is Buck and Eddies adopted daughter and she's loves her big brother Christopher, grabbing anything she can get her tiny hands on, and her amazing large extended firehouse family. I just really can't get the image of Buck as a dad who feels cool as fuck cause he's a dad now out of my head. As always, this one's for the discord. <3

Buck and Isla stroll up the front of the firehouse, the sun finally starting to peek out from behind the clouds. Well, Buck did the strolling. His daughter just relaxed in her carrier, resting her head against her father's chest. They have a stroller, but he likes the pouch best. He can carry his daughter while having his arms free for other things like the baby bag and groceries. He also feels manly as hell, which is his own secret.

It's a warm spring afternoon in LA and he's got the day off. Carla had taken Christopher to school that morning, leaving Buck and Isla with the day to themselves. The three month old had actually slept through the night last night, and didn't even budge when Eddie got up at 5am for his shift. She woke up around 6:30, allowing Buck to plant a kiss on his husband's cheek before he ran out the door.

Buck decided that a trip to the firehouse would do them some good. Eddie hadn’t had a day off in over a week and Buck knew that a surprise visit would bring a smile to his face. He was also hoping he could catch Bobby alone for a moment or two. He had planned on having a talk with him before Isla arrived but things got hectic and then days turned to months.  

He drove most of the way, parking by the local playground so he could walk the rest of the way with Isla. He was a firm believer that there was nothing better for the spirit then a nice walk on a warm day. He was already counting down the days for when Isla could walk and he’d be able to take her out into the yard and let her explore.

He walked through the firehouse past the trucks, heading towards the steps to take him upstairs. He leaned down into Isla’s space.

“Now we gotta be quiet, so it’s a surprise for everyone, got it?” Thankfully Hen had told him a while ago that talking to the baby when he obviously knew she couldn’t answer back was very normal and that it actually helped with her communication. Buck was surprised how often he found himself doing just that, telling Isla about his day while he changed her, fed her, or gave her a bath. When Eddie wasn’t around, she was sort of his confidant.

As Buck reaches the top of the stairs, he spots Hen and Eddie at the kitchen counter, talking as Bobby prepares something on the stove. Hen spots him first, pushing herself away from the counter.

“Well look who it is. Buck on his day off? What's the catch?”

“Listen, you guys don't have to pretend to be excited to see me. I know you all wanna see the real star of the show.” Isla babbles at the sound of Hens voice, swinging her arms and legs. She was getting better at recognizing her extended family and had started getting more comfortable around them as well.

Eddie is up in seconds, and Buck can see the tension melt away at the sight of them. He heads over to them as Buck starts to unbuckle the carrier. He undoes the straps and Eddie carefully lifts Isla up and out, turning her around so she can see him. The baby lets out a toothless grin and mumbles, immediately going for her father's nose. Her small hands attempt to get a grip to no avail and it makes Eddie chuckle.

“Good afternoon my love. Did you have a good morning with daddy?” Isla gurgles again in response and continues to smash her palm into his face. “How’s she been?”

“Good. No problems eating this morning. I checked Chris’s homework too before he left, it all looked good.” Eddie locks eyes with Buck and it makes him blush. Eddie is looking at him like hearing about his parenting routine is the sexiest thing he’s ever experienced.

“God Buck, you're such a superdad.” It looks like Eddie might whisk him off right then and there, when the moment is broken with the sound of Chimney returning to the kitchen and catching sight of them.

“Hey!! Is that my niece over there?”

Chimney rushes over, cooing at the infant. Eddie reluctantly hands her over. Thankfully for Chimney, Isla is in a pleasant mood and doesn't mind being passed around. He puts her against his chest, letting her head rest on his shoulder. Her hand grabs at his uniform blindly, looking for something to pull on. She settles on his badge, her tiny fingers struggling for purchase.

“Ah, I see she’s in the ‘pulling things’ phase now”

“Yeah, the doctor said 3 months is when they start to have better motor skills, so everything is fair game to her.” Hen has now joined the group, standing behind Chim. She stands there, sticking her tongue out and making faces at the infant. Hen must do something particularly funny, as Buck hears what they've come to identify as Isla’s “laugh”. It's more like a loud “AH!” sound, followed by some gurgles, than anything close to actual laughter. It works though.

Chim pats her back affectionately, his forearm tucked under her legs doing most of the support work.

“Sometimes I'm worried you might steal her off us Chim,” says Eddie as he runs his hand through Isla’s hair. Chimney tips her forward slightly, his arm now supporting her head and neck so she can look at him, and he smiles at her dreamily.

“It's not my fault she’s this cute.” Chimney plants a kiss on her forehead, making Isla smile.

At this point, Isla decides its high time to release some spit. She “laughs” as she lets out a long string of drool, finding its target of Chimney’s bare arm. Hen laughs and Chim hands her back to Buck’s awaiting arms.

“You know what, I like that I can give her back,” he says as he wipes his forearm against the side of his thigh.  She settles into Bucks arms as he rocks softly from the side to side. Buck notices Bobby still working away in the kitchen, and he gives Buck and the baby a soft smile. He’s clearly letting him and the others have their moment.

-

 

They all spend a few more minutes talking when the alarm rings, sending Isla into tears. Buck hadn’t even thought about how loud it would be for her and feels a little foolish not considering it. Eddie tells him not to worry, kissing Buck quickly before heading downstairs to the trucks with Hen and Chim. Buck kisses back, reminding Eddie to stay safe.

Bobby rushes off downstairs, sending orders to the others as they prepare the truck and an ambulance. He sends Eddie to go in his place. Eddie is unsure at first, but Bobby tells him that he can handle it.

He is training to become captain one day after all.

-

Once the alarm has ceased its ringing and the trucks have left, Isla still continues to cry. Buck rocks her against his shoulder, whispering to her softly, trying to calm her down. Bobby comes up the stairs, watching the pair as Buck walks around the couch. Eventually he takes pity on the young father, motioning for Buck to bring her to him.

“Buck, give her to me.”

“Ah Cap, I don’t wanna make you do that.”

“Come on, I’m volunteering. And it's not like I'm inexperienced.” Buck glances between Bobby and his bawling baby with a look of uncertainty. He walks over to his boss, slowly taking Isla off his shoulder to hand her over.

“Okay I mean if she wouldn't calm down with me then I doubt-“

She stops.

Buck is flabbergasted and a little _betrayed_ at the way his daughter seems to instantly relax in Bobby's arms. He coos softly as she hiccups into his shirt, her tears lessening. Bobby walks over to the couch, rubbing Islas back as he sits down. Buck follows him, still completely shocked.

“How- _how_ did you do that?”

“It's a special skill Buck. I was born with it,” he says as he winks and chuckles. The two men sit there in a silence for a moment, enjoying the quiet. The only sounds now are Isla as she continues to calm down, her breathing evening out. Buck turns to Bobby, looking nervous. He takes a large breath, something clearly on his mind that’s stuck in his throat.

"Uhm, so, visiting Eddie wasn’t the only reason we stopped by today. I know you’re kinda supposed to do this _before_ the baby is born but. Would you. Would you like to.” Buck tries to search for the words, while Bobby patiently waits for him to finish. “Would you be Isla’s godfather?”

Bobby's speechless to say the least. He opens his mouth to try and get something out, but Buck interrupts him.

“And not in the way of like if anything were to happen to us, you'd take care of her that’ll uh,” Buck rubs the back of his neck. “that would be Maddie. But you, we want you to have a place in her life. You’ve done so much for us Bobby. And we’d like you to be there when you can.”

Bobby stays silent. He regards the baby tucked into his shoulder. She’s finally fallen asleep, her hands closed into small fists that are tucked up near her cheeks. Her round cheeks and dark hair remind him of Eddie. Even though she’s adopted, Bobby can see so much of the two men in her.

“Who’s her godmother?”

“Hen, of course.” Buck says it in a way that implies there was never another choice.

“Is she getting baptized?”

“Yeah soon. Aunt Pepa has a church she goes to on the weekends. We want you to be there, obviously.”

“That's kinda my one job Buck.” The two men laugh but quiet quickly when Isla stirs on Bobby’s shoulder. She shifts herself around to get more comfortable, turning to face Buck. She cracks her eyes open for a moment before returning to her nap.

Buck realizes that he can’t remember the last time it was just him and Bobby in the same room together. That was part of the reason it took so long for him to ask Bobby in the first place. He obviously see’s him almost every day, but it’s been a while since they’ve had a heart to heart. Bobby breaks the silence with a change of the subject, trying to dissolve whatever awkwardness is left in the air.

“Have Chim and your sister set a date yet?”

“Nah. She keeps saying next fall I think. Not anything super formal, just something small.”

“Mmm, October wedding. That’d be nice.” Silence falls again while Buck finds his words.

“....Thank you.” 

“For what, Buck?”

“For being her godfather. Eddie and I weren’t sure if you’d say yes.” Bobby sighs, allowing himself to sink a little more into the couch.

“Buck, my life hasn’t been easy. But these last few years….things have turned around. Athena makes me happier than I ever thought I could be again. And seeing all of you, finding what makes you all happy. It’s all I ever could’ve asked for.” Bobby presses a kiss to the side of Isla’s head, holding her tight. “You’re all my family. I’d still do anything to get my kids back. But all of you letting me be in your kids lives? I’m grateful, Buck.”

Bucks heart aches for his captain, but at the same time he’s filled with a joy he can’t describe. Time and age are starting to show itself more prominently on Bobby. The wrinkles around his eyes are deeper, his hair a little grayer. Buck wonders how much time he has left before they make him go sit behind a desk.

There had been talks of Bobby becoming Fire Chief, and it came down to that the position was there when he wanted it. It would be more administrative work, and while he'd still be able to go out to calls, it would be few and far between. He was determined to leave the 118 in good hands. Bobby had sat Eddie down about a month ago, asking if he was considering applying.

“ _What about Hen and Chim? They’ve been here much longer than I have.”_

_“Already asked. They aren’t interested and they’re fine where they are. They also think you’d make a great captain.”_

_“Well what if I said I’m fine with where I am?”_

_“Then I’d have to ask you to not lie to me Diaz.”_

Eddie knew he couldn’t get a lie like that past Bobby, and told Buck that night that he was going to start the process as soon as he could. Buck was so proud, he couldn’t stop the way he pulled his husband in for a searing kiss. Eddie asked if he was okay with him being Captain.

“ _The 118 couldn’t ask for anyone better babe.”_

-

Eventually, Bobby returns the sleeping infant to her father, helping Buck place her back into her carrier. Bobby places a kiss on her head and gives her small hand a squeeze.

“See you soon kiddo.” He starts walking towards the kitchen, glancing back at Buck. “The kids are at their dad’s next weekend, ‘Thena and I were thinking about dinner on Saturday night. Lemme know if you and Eddie can come alright?” Buck gives him a two-fingered salute.

“You got it.”

Bucks starts towards the steps when he turns back, a smug grin on his face.

“Sooo with all these kids around can we all call you ‘pops’ now? Or would you prefer ‘gramps’?” Bobby rolls his eyes, shooing the younger man away.

“Get out of here Buckley.” Buck laughs as he walks down the rest of the stairs, a hand keeping his daughter pressed tightly to his chest.

“That’s Buckley-Diaz to you!”

He walks out of the station into the warm California sun, a warm breeze welcoming them back to the outside world. He pulls a small hat out of his pocket, placing it onto his daughters head to protect her from the sun. It's a light blue bucket hat with the words _‘keepin’ cool’_ printed on it. A gift from Hen. Buck breathes deep and smiles.

“Alright baby girl, where to next? I’m thinking frozen yogurt. Do you like frozen yogurt? Can you even eat that? Probably not right?” Isla shakes her fists and smiles at her father. Buck smiles right back. “I guess you and I will find out.”

Buck walks away from the station, thinking how grateful he is for the family he’s found, and the one he’s made. He never really understood why people used to say you couldn't pick your family. Of course you could. You just had to find the people who picked you too. 


End file.
